childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye Chucky
Eye Chucky is the first issue of Child's Play 2, and the first part of "Good Guy Bad Guy". Plot On the way to the Play Pals factory, CEO Mr. Sullivan and executive Mattson discuss the future of their corporation. Mattson explains that their sales have bottomed out over the past few months, because of the negative publicity about the killer Good Guy doll. The two detectives involved denied everything, but the boy's mother backed up the boy's story in court and is now under psychiatric observation. The boy, Andy Barclay, is at the Glencoe Children's Crisis Centre pending foster custody. However, their biggest problem is the rumours surrounding the doll itself, with people claiming someone at the company tampered with the doll's voice cassette. The good news is that they were able to get a hold of Chucky, and rebuilt him from the remains found at the Barclay's apartment. Having found nothing unusual about Chucky, Sullivan demands to inspect the doll himself. The two technicians attempt to quickly finish putting the Chucky's eyes back in, but the machine appears to be stuck. After smacking the machine further down, the technician is electrocuted causing an explosion big enough to briefly cut the power. When the lights turn back on, Sullivan demands that Mattson keep this quiet and to get rid of the doll. At the Children's Crisis Centre, social worker Grace Poole writes in her notes about Andy Barclay. She claims that as long as he does not see anything that reminds him of Chucky, he seems to be alright. But he still has very violent nightmares, and thinks that Chucky is going to come back and get him. She believes that he created the "fairy tale" of a killer doll possessed by a serial killer to deal with the trauma of the murders and his mother's institutionalization. These factors are why Graced placed him with a foster family, the Simpsons, who have another foster child, Kyle, living with them. Once the Simpsons reach their house, they let Andy run through and explore. He makes his way to his room and goes through the closet, but freezes in horror upon pulling out a Good Guy doll, Tommy. His foster mother Joanne apologizes, as Phil tells him that he will get rid of the doll. But Andy stops him, reaffirming himself that it is just a doll before placing it in the toy chest. Meanwhile, Mattson attempts to shove Chucky into his car trunk, crushing his finger, before throwing him into the backseat. He phones his wife telling her he has to work late again, but then phones his mistress telling her he is coming and bringing champagne. When Mattson leaves to go to the liquor store, Chucky comes to life and notices his finger is bleeding, and realizes he has to hurry and find Andy before he is stuck in the doll body permanently. Flipping through Andy's case file, he phones the Children's Crisis Centre posing as Andy's uncle Charles and finds out that the boy is as the Simpson's residence. As soon as Mattson returns to the car, Chucky points a water gun to his head, demanding that he drive to the Simpson house. He then orders him to put his arms behind the seat, and ties them together with a slinky. Emptying a plastic bag of bendable Good Guy figurines, he suffocates Mattson to death and leaves the car. After being awakened by thunder, Andy inspects Tommy the Good Guy doll. He leaves him downstairs, just as Chucky makes his way to the house. He breaks through the basement window and walks up the stairs, but stops when Andy screams after having a nightmare. Finding his door is locked, Phil charges into it until it opens, and Joanne goes to comfort her foster son. He tells her he dreamt of Chucky trying to take his soul while Phil remarks that the door lock cost $50. Chucky overhears Joanne agrees to stay with Andy as long as he needs her, and curses under his breath. Walking back downstairs, he punches the Tommy Good Guy doll in the head causing it to begin malfunctioning. He plunges the fireplace poker through its head to shut it down, and begins dragging it away. However he hears someone descending down the stairs, so he quickly hides Tommy under the couch and poses as the Good Guy doll. Kyle enters the living room listening to her walkman, kicking Chucky out of the way as she sits on the couch, watches TV and paints her toenails. Chucky slowly grabs the fireplace poker, but halts when Kyle is told to go back to bed. Once again alone, he drags Tommy out the back door and buries him under the tree swing. The next day, Kyle and Andy are putting away laundry. She has him hold onto her cigarette, to which he tries to inhale but coughs from the smoke. After scolding him, the two talk about her experience with other foster parents and how the minute the foster child screws up, the parents let the kids have it. Walking back upstairs, Andy eavesdrops on Phil and Joanne's conversation in the kitchen. They discuss how she stayed up all night with him, and possibly having second thoughts with the fact that they are fostering a very troubled boy. Andy walks over to the Good Guy doll, that he believes to be Tommy but is Chucky posing as it. After checking to make sure he has batteries, he drags it outside with him. On the swing, Andy talks to Kyle about her real parents until she takes a break from gardening to go on the swing while Andy pushes her. That night, Joanne puts Andy to bed, reminding him that if he needs anyone he just has to yell and they will come to him. She remarks that she is glad he made a friend, as he is tucked in with his Good Guy doll Tommy. As soon as she leaves, he gets out of bed and puts Tommy in the dresser drawer. He hears a thump from the drawer, but after rechecking he goes back into bed. In their bedroom, Joanne comments that she thinks Andy really likes them and that he is trying hard to please them. She believes that everything will be fine, just as Chucky emerges from the dresser drawer.Category:Comics